This invention relates to a venting plate for containerized candles, which improves the candle""s combustion and eliminates candle smoke.
Containerized candles have been well known for hundreds of years. One drawback of containerized candles is the inefficiency of their combustion. If sufficient ambient air is not drawn to the base of the flame to oxidize the carbon particles in later stages of combustion, the flame will be smoky, and the exhaust will contain dark carbon residue, smoke. Consequently, providing a sufficient air flow is critical for a clean or smokeless combustion. The container limits and obstructs the air flow to the flame, which is needed for the combustion process. Ambient air must simultaneously be drawn downward into the container while hot exhaust vents out of the container. Hot exhaust from the flame rises upward in a convection flow, which creates a negative pressure to draw cool ambient air into the interior toward the base of the flame. Passing through the mouth of the container, the proximity of the opposing exhaust and intake air flows create turbulence within the container interior. The turbulence within the container increases proportionately to proximity between the exhaust and intake air flows, as well as, the temperature and velocity differentials of the airflows. The turbulent airflow within the container restricts and retards flow of the ambient air to the base of the flame. Consequently, the combustion in containerized candles often produces smoke. Turbulence within the container also destabilizes the flame, and can even extinguish it. The instability of the flame is evidenced by the flicker of the flame, which is common in containerized candles.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/925,893 filed Aug. 9, 2001 describes a venting plate that is used with apothecary jar candles to improve the efficiency of the combustion. This venting plate has a central exhaust vent opening and a plurality of peripheral inlet vent openings which are situated to facilitate concentric laminar air flows within the container by separation of the cool inlet air from the hot exhaust air. While the teachings of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/925,893 are incorporated herein by reference, the venting plate of this patent is limited to cylindrical apothecary jar candles of certain dimensions and does not function optimally with different shaped vessels or large jar candles with multiple wicks. In addition, this venting plate also has some esthetic limitations. Because this venting plate has multiple openings for both the inlet and exhaust vents, the top surface venting plates cannot be adorned with three dimensional figurines or ornamentation without possibly affecting the air flows into and out of the candle. Consequently, this venting plate is limited esthetically to mere surface ornamentation. In addition, the multiple openings reduce the amount of surface area available for ornamentation.
The venting plate of this invention can be adapted for use with any containerized candle, regardless of shape, wick configuration or dimension. The venting plate stablizes the candle flame and improves the efficiency of the combustion in containerized candles thereby improving brightness and reducing candle smoke.
The venting plate is body shaped to cover the mouth of the containerized candle and has a body with generally flat upper and lower surfaces and exhaust vents. The plate body also includes a peripheral outer flange, an inner baffle and a plurality of mounting bosses or feet. The venting plate is supported atop the mouth of the containerized candle by the mounting bosses or feet. The mounting feet extend radially between the outer flange and the baffle and have an inclined lower face, which acts as a mechanism for self centering the venting plate atop the containerized candle. The mounting feet space the venting plate above the brim of the vessel to create an annular inlet vent into the candle interior. The baffle is a vertical skirt, which extends downward from the bottom surface of the venting plate between the outer flange and the exhaust vent. The baffle extends downward into the mouth of the vessel around the exhaust vent and follows the inner contour and shape of the brim of the containerized candle.
In use, inlet air is drawn through the annular inlet vent formed by the mounting feet between the bottom surface of the venting plate and the vessel brim and the outer flange and the baffle. The baffle directs inlet air flow downward into the interior of the candle through the inlet vents downward along the sidewalls of the vessel and separates the downward inlet air flow from the upward exhaust air flow. The separation of the opposing air flows (inlet and exhaust) reduces turbulence within the interior of the vessel and stabilizes the flame, which leads to a cleaner combustion process and reduced carbon residue (smoke) in the exhaust.
The venting plate of this invention is shaped to conform to the shape of the mouth of the particular containerized candle. The venting plate of this invention is illustrated in three separate embodiments of differing shapes, circular, oval and rectangular (square) although any shape and configuration may be incorporated without deviating from the basic teachings of the invention. The venting plate may also have multiple exhaust vents to accommodate containerized candles with multiple wicks. Another embodiment of the venting plate of this invention incorporates an annular chimney around the exhaust vent to prevent damage to ornamentation mounted to the upper surface of the venting plate. The various embodiments are illustrated simply to demonstrate the range and scope of the teaching of this invention.
Accordingly, an advantage of this invention is that the venting plate can be adapted for use with any containerized candle regardless of shape, wick configuration or dimensions.
Another advantage is that the venting plate includes an internal baffle for directing inlet air flow downward along the sidewalls of a containerized candle.
Another advantage is that the venting plate eliminates the need for peripheral inlet vent openings in the venting plate.
Another advantage is that the venting plate is supported atop a containerized candle by a plurality of mounting bosses, which space the plate above the brim of the candle to form an annular inlet vent.
Another advantage is that the venting plate can be adorned with three dimensional figurines and ornamentation, as well as, surface decorations without affecting the operation of the venting plate.
Another advantage is that the venting plate can incorporate a chimney to provide a thermal shield for protecting ornamentation mounted to the surface of the venting plate.
Another advantage is that the venting plate stabilizes the combustion flame and improves the efficiency of the combustion of conventional containerized candles, thereby reducing the smoke produced in the combustion process of containerized candles.
Another advantage is that the venting cover reduces turbulence in containerized candles by separating concentric laminar air flow within the candle container, which enables sufficient ambient air flow directly to the base of the flame.
Another advantage is that the apparatus improves the efficiency of the containerized candle without detracting from the decorative appearance of the candle.
Other advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.